


In Which Nobody Will Give Courfeyrac Snacks

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: I have a weakness and it is snuggly!amis, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was peace and quiet for a few more minutes before Eponine remarked, “Who the hell picked this movie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nobody Will Give Courfeyrac Snacks

“Who’s got the popcorn?” Courfeyrac attempted to sit up to look around the room, but after that proved impossible - courtesy of Jehan, who was half-sitting on his lap, curled onto his shoulder, and Combeferre, who was leaning against his other shoulder and pinning his arm to the couch - he settled for trying to convince someone to take pity on him and provide him with food.

“Cosette does,” Grantaire told him, momentarily glancing away from the TV screen and using the hand that wasn’t combing through Enjolras’s curls to gesture towards the armchair Cosette and Marius were sharing.

Courf angled his head so he could look at Cosette. She gave him a look that clearly said, As if, and clutched the bowl closer. “Mine.”

“Coseeeette,” Courf whined. “I’m dying of malnourishment.”

“You had four slices of pizza an hour ago,” Bossuet remarked from the floor. He and Joly and Musichetta had somehow managed to all fit into one sleeping bag together, Musichetta sandwiched between the two with a contented look on her face.

“And half a liter of Coke,” Eponine added. She reached up from where she was curled at Cosette’s feet and grabbed a handful of popcorn, which Cosette offered happily. She gave Courf a smirk and tossed a piece into the air, catching it deftly with her mouth.

Courf pouted and slumped further down on the couch, eliciting a grumble from Jehan, who was clearly not happy about his pillow moving. “What about the chips, who has those?”

“Yo.” Bahorel used the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Feuilly’s shoulders to wave the bowl tantalizingly in the air. Courf’s mouth watered. “Come and get them if you want, I’m not moving.”

Resting his head on Jehan’s, Courf sighed and resigned himself to starvation.

There was peace and quiet for a few more minutes before Eponine remarked, “Who the hell picked this movie?”

“Enjolras,” was the collective reply, accompanied by one or two less-than-subtle sounds of disdain.

Enjolras gave the entire room an annoyed glare (the effect was somewhat undermined by the fact that he was nestled into the crook of Grantaire’s shoulder and practically purring like a cat whenever Grantaire ran his fingernails along his scalp). “It’s a good movie,” he said defensively.

“It’s cheesy and ridiculous,” Bossuet said, shifting so that he could reach over to tangle a hand in Joly’s hair while still holding Musichetta’s hand.

“It’s Disney, everybody loves Disney.” Enjolras sounded put out, and Grantaire attempted to hide a smile by pressing a kiss to his hair. “Come on, I loved this when I was a kid, okay?”

“Wait, Enjolras was a kid?” Cosette was feigning shock. Enjolras, in a display of impressive maturity, stuck his tongue out at her, and she responded by throwing a handful of popcorn in his direction.

Courf thought about trying to intercept the airborn snack food with his mouth, but it was out of range, and he really didn’t want to disturb Jehan, who had just gotten comfortable again.

“I like it, actually.” Feuilly gave a shrug. “I like the music.”

“Plus, Christian Bale,” Musichetta added. “And I dunno, historical value?”

“The real newsboys’ strike wasn’t anything like that,” Combeferre muttered, earning himself a swat on the arm from Enjolras. “What? It wasn’t...”

“We voted. Majority rules.” Enjolras gave the others a smug look before snuggling closer to Grantaire, who wrapped a leg around both of the blond’s and sighed contentedly. “So no more whining.”

Silence reigned for another blessed couple of minutes, then Marius piped up, “Why is Batman dancing around like an idiot?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. They are watching Newsies. So sue me.


End file.
